kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Giroro
|Episode 4-A (anime) | voiced by = Jōji Nakata Akiko Hiramatsu (Chibi-Giro) | wordplay = G66 | alias = Skull-1 Checkmate King 2 | age = | gender = | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} is a character from the series Keroro Gunso. He is ranked in the Keron Army. He is voiced by Jōji Nakata. Character Giroro is the single unit mobile infantry of the Keroro Platoon. He is a red Keronian who has a scar over his left eye. His symbol is a skull which, unlike the other Keronians, is only on his hat. In lieu of a belly symbol, he diagonally straps across his body a belt with a rectangular buckle. It is revealed that it contains a picture of Natsumi Hinata. The belt is priceless since it serves both as his good luck charm and as a reminder of his friends who died in a Keron War. Without it, he loses most of his abilities and is utterly inept as a soldier. However, as a young Keronian, he carried his skull symbol on his hat and belly and was not afflicted with the scar across his face. His often irritably short tempered self is caused by the unfocused members of the Platoon, especially Keroro, in their invasion of Pekopon. This often leads Giroro to physically assault Keroro by all means, including shoving a grenade in his mouth. Occasionally, his anger (usually triggered when defending Natsumi) drives him into "combat mode"— where most of his intelligence is converted into battle power and he only speaks in short sentences. He is in love with Natsumi and he almost always turns into a lovesick puppy around her. He lives just outside the Hinata house, slightly under Natsumi's window. In the past, he was a typical Keronian who trained with Keroro and Zeroro so one day he could be just like his idolized brother. Giroro seldom wears a tailed white tuxedo, ruffled shirt, and either a black or pink bow tie, accompanied by a long, blond wig which he curls up in an old-fashioned way, to impress Natsumi. Childhood Giroro was a typical child who was neither the group ring leader like Keroro, nor the sickly and fearful Zeroro. He idolized his older brother and was very proud of his sibling. He and Zeroro shared a unique bond during their childhood days as they were both subjected to the antics of the self-serving Keroro. This bond continues into their adulthood. It was Giroro who often saved Zeroro from near fatal disasters and gave him the compassion that Keroro did not. After his military training, he entered a war along with Keroro and Zeroro as part of the original Keroro Platoon. During the war, he witnessed the death of his friends and as a reverence to their sacrifice, he wears the belt across his body. In the manga, it is said that Giroro's scar was obtained in a fight with Keroro. Life with the Hinata family Giroro, upon arrival on Pekopon, first gathered information on the Hinata family before finding Keroro and entering the home by exploding through the TV. He set traps all over the house, but was easily defeated by Natsumi who evaded every single one without a scratch. Giroro, impressed by Natsumi's battle skills, spares the Hinata family and ends up living in a tent in their backyard. A while afterwards, he rescues a white cat from the rain, and she still stays with him. Giroro's relation to Natsumi and the cat represent a more sensitive side of his personality than the militaristic brutality that he is most known for, suggesting that he may simply be more serious about his military job than the others in the platoon have become, and sees chivalry as being just as appropriate a part of the job as combat. Relationships * Giroro's father * Garuru - Older brother. Giroro looked up to him when he was a child, calling him "Nii-chan". Now they have a slight rivalry, and he has since dropped the honorific. * Keroro, Pururu, and Dororo - Keroro and Zeroro were chidhood friends with Giroro. He was basically the normal kid of the group, sometimes getting dragged along on the group's misadventures. He developed a crush on Pururu, but has since grown out of it, and was a good friend to Zeroro. As adults, Giroro still holds their friendship in regard, but occasionally gets angry at Keroro's lazy behavior. * Natsumi Hinata - Since Natsumi defeated Giroro in combat, the two bonded and Natsumi became his partner and crush. Though they have a few things in common—both have aggressive, no-nonsense personalities and, in an ironic twist of fate, both find Keroro an obnoxious nuisance—Natsumi remains unaware of Giroro's crush on her, but she does keep more of a level head when addressing him than with the other platoon members. (Giroro himself, however, often flips out in panic when she addresses him) Giroro gets very jealous when it comes to someone that Natsumi has affections for. His greatest rival is Saburo, since Natsumi loves him. * Kururu - Giroro and Kururu despise one another due to opposing ideas (Brain vs. Brawn), despite this, Kururu loves to use Giroro as a guinea pig for his experiments. * Neko - Giroro took in Neko from the rain and also gave her food. Neko has since remained Giroro's pet and also a pet to the Hinata family. Multiple Personalities }} During an experiment to bring out the strongest personality from within, Giroro mistakenly sets off the "energy bullet" that was originally meant for Keroro. He split into 7 characters (including the original), one for each physical manifestation of his personality.Keroro Gunso episdoe 89 Part A – Giroro, The Man with Seven Faces de arimasu. Also, this is a parody of Seven of Seven. Giroppe - The evil Giroro. He is out to invade mercilessly. He is also incredibly fast and holds no affection for Natsumi. Girolin - The fear-filled Giroro. Eventually, being tired of his cowardly self, he threw his stuffed bear aside and faced his fears head-on by battling Giroppe only to be defeated in one blow. Girocchi - The housewife-like Giroro. He appeared in Natsumi's room, aptly dressed, serving snacks that were disgustingly inedible and hated, much to his sadness. Girosama - The happy Giroro. He appeared with a fluffy shag cut, scarf, and yellow tinted sunglasses. He does nothing but smile and laugh. Giroko - The poetic Giroro. He entered a poet contest on 623's radio station but before the winner was announced, Giroppe blasted through the door, destroying the radio. Giropon - The loving Giroro. He questioned Mutsumi's intentions towards Natsumi and immediately attacks him, but was quickly defeated. Image:giroppe.jpg|Giroppe Image:girocchi.jpg|Girocchi Image:girokko.jpg|Girokko Image:girosama.jpg|Girosama Image:giropon.jpg|Giropon Image:girorin.jpg|Girolin Weapons Giroro wields a large variety of weapons and is known as a renowned guerrilla combatant. Much of the weapons he has been using resemble ones that are used by mobile suits of the Gundam franchise, especially the RX-78. He also has a few mechas under his disposal— both flying and large type. He can summon any weapon at any given time, which is part of Keron technology. His Giroro Guided Missiles are his trademark in the first movie. References Category:Keronians